


The Choice

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Greasy’s Diner, Hurt/Comfort, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Mean Girls, Old Friends, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Personal Growth, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, lazy susan, mabifica, ohnocows, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Pacifica was fuming, about to rip into these girls before Tiffany cut her off again, “So, look, I’m going to make this really easy for you. Make your choice...”
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes—I know that the title is the same as a cheesy, Nicholas Sparks book...
> 
> Yes—I hate myself for that...
> 
> No—I’m not going to change it...
> 
> It fits the plot & my title theme for this series, so sue me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It’s been awhile but I’m back with a short fic that’s been in my mind for a few weeks now! Sorry I’ve been gone, but it’s good to jump back in the saddle again!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mabel, what are you doing??” Pacifica giggled out as dab of whipped cream made contact with her cheek.

“Why my dearest Pacifica, I haven’t the faintest clue of what you’re talking about. I’m just sitting here eating my slice of pie, minding my own business, as usual...” At that point she was trying really hard to maintain her facade, but failing as she took another dab with her finger and placed it delicately on Pacifica’s nose while holding back laughter.

“You’re such a dork,” she said taking a napkin to her nose to wipe off the mark she’d just made. She was about to clean up her cheek next when she felt an open mouth kiss placed in the exact spot of the first dab, “Hey!”

Both girls couldn’t contain their snickering as manicured hands pretended to swat her away while Mabel placed several sweet kisses on the attacked side her girlfriend’s now flushed face. They normally weren’t so affectionate out in public, but they hadn’t seen each other all day and Pacifica had just gotten off a double shift at Greasy’s where it was really only those two, Lazy Susan, and the two town officers Durland and Blubbs around—none of whom which had any care in the world about what they did.

“Haha, cuties,” Lazy Susan said as she went to the back to continue closing down the diner for the night.

This summer had been the best summer for them yet. They’d been dating all year, doing the long distance thing while school was going on and taking advantage of every holiday break and long weekend they could. Finally in May they both had graduated, beyond ready to make good on what they’d been planning all year, which was them going to the same college together. In fact, they were so ready that when Mabel was finally back in Gravity Falls and stepped off that bus in June they were both in tears in their tight hug because they knew that they’d never have to be separated like that ever again.

The giggling girls heard the door open, but were too caught up in their sweet food fight to notice who had walked in until they heard a voice right behind them snarl out, “Oh my god, what the hell is this??”

Both of them stopped what they were doing immediately, spinning around on their barstools to see just who would approach them in such an awful way when Pacifica locked eyes with her old friends, Tiffany and Sabrina.

Aside from cheer practice and the occasional class together, Pacifica hadn’t really interacted with the two girls in a long, long time. They hadn’t changed much, maybe gotten a little taller, a little thinner, learned how to actually apply make-up, but their personalities had stayed the exact same—maybe even gotten worse.

“Oh, um, hi guys...how’s it goin’?” Mabel, in her ever kind and caring way of wanting to be friends and make peace with everyone, put a dazzling smile on her face and offered a lot nicer of a ‘hello’ than Pacifica would have, especially after how they’d just greeted them.

Tiffany glanced at her in annoyance, blatantly ignoring her and quickly turning her focus back to Pacifica, “P, you want to explain to us why this girl was just all over you like that?? I mean, that’s like super weird.”

Pacifica really tried to keep her cool, not raising her voice but definitely not adding any sort of warmth to her tone. Before responding she quickly reminded herself that she was a different person now, “You both know that her name is Mabel and, considering that she’s my girlfriend, it’s pretty typical for her to occasionally kiss me on the cheek. Sorry if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable.”

Upon hearing the term ‘girlfriend’ Tiffany and Sabrina’s jaws dropped, “Wait...you two are _dating_?!”

An identical look of shock and disgust passed over their faces. “You’ve got to be joking, there’s no way that’s true.”

Pacifica tensed up, “Yeah, well, it is true. We’ve been dating for like over a year now; you both follow me on social media, you see I post stuff with her all the time.”

Sabrina scoffed, “We thought you were just friends with this loser,” She’d been sitting there just watching this all unfold, but at that stinging comment Mabel’s face fell as she looked down at her hands in her lap and started picking off the rest of her already chipped nail polish. “We didn’t know you decided to up and go start playing for the other team.”

Pacifica suddenly stood up, “I don’t know why you guys are here or why you even decided to come up and talk to us, but you’re not going to stand there and be mean to my girlfriend and think that I’m not going to say something about it.”

The girls smirked at how they were managing to get under the others’ skin and Tiffany rolled her eyes before saying, “Oh please. You used to be the biggest bitch to her out of everyone when her and her brother first started coming around.” Pacifica frowned, “Listen P, high school is over now. We graduated and are about to go party it up away at the Ivy League schools we were always meant to go to, so here’s the deal: We can bury all this bullshit you’ve been on the past few years and start fresh. We can find some cute guys, join a sorority together, whatever we want; run our school like we used to run this town. This whole lame girlfriend phase, though,” she said while gesturing to a very dejected Mabel, “has got to stop.”

Pacifica was fuming, about to rip into these girls before Tiffany cut her off again, “So, look, I’m going to make this really easy for you. Make your choice: It’s us or—“

“Her.”

Tiffany stopped mid-sentence, having to take a few seconds to comprehend what she’d just heard. “Excuse me?” she asked.

Pacifica stood there with her arms crossed, “Her. I choose her,” she deadpanned, Mabel’s widened eyes flickering back-and-forth from her girlfriend to the other girls.

“You-You didn’t even let her finish,” Sabrina stuttered out, also looking nervously between her friend and the blonde.

“What’s there to finish...those were the options, right? You guys or her? And I choose her. Easy choice, just like you said.”

Tiffany let out a frustrated huff, “Did you even listen to a word I said?!“

Pacifica didn’t seem at all phased by the outburst, “Oh, I heard you just fine. What I really don’t know is what about ‘her’ is so hard for you to understand.”

“No, no, no! You’re making a huge mistake. You can’t tell me that you’d rather spend your time with _this-this-freak,_ than with us.”

At that moment Pacifica unfolded her arms, taking a step forward with her hands in fists at her sides and causing them to take a fearful step back, “I better not _ever_ hear you call her a freak ever again. If you think for one second that I would choose you over her, you’re absolutely wrong. She has been a better friend to me than both of you combined. I love her, and my choice is _always_ going to be her.”

Tiffany looked nervous, “I’ll-I’ll tell your parents. They’ll cut you off, they’ll kick you out...”

Pacifica shrugged, “Go ahead. Tell them. I couldn’t care less if they knew.”

It was true.

Her and Mabel has already signed the lease to move into an apartment together at the end of the summer when their first college semester started up in the fall. They only had a few weeks before they left for school so worst case scenario she’d move into The Shack to ride out her last month in Gravity Falls. She practically lived there already anyways.

They stood there for awhile in a stare down before Tiffany pulled herself together and straightened her posture. “Whatever, Northwest. We always knew you were a loser, too. Let’s get out of here.”

Pacifica kept her threatening stance for just awhile longer, even after they were gone. Her whole body was shaking, and the second she felt a hand rest on her shoulder she turned around with tears in her eyes.

“Mabes...I am so sorry.” She quickly collapsed into the arms of the brunette now in front of her and started sobbing, feeling the other girl’s arms wrap around her shoulders tightly.

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay. Why are you sorry? You don’t need to apologize at all.” She started running a hand through her hair in the hopes of calming her down a bit.

Pacifica sniffled into Mabel’s now tear-stained t-shirt, “But I d-do. I do need to apologize. You just had to watch me be so awful and rude right now and she was right, I was such a b-bitch to you back then, and then they were so mean b-because of me, and I don’t know why you’re even with me ‘cause I—‘cause I can’t—“

She went into a fresh wave of tears again, face buried into Mabel’s shoulder and arms clinging harder around her waist. Slowly she felt the hands from her shoulders gently push her back and move up to gently grab her face, fingers wiping away tears as they continued to fall.

“Pacifica, look at me. You are not that girl anymore. You haven’t been for a long time, and you’ve grown so much since twelve. You know who’s their best self at twelve-years-old? Literally no one. You’ve become this kind and genuine and caring person that doesn’t let people walk all over her anymore or tell her how to live her life, and that’s exactly what you just proved. You just stuck up for me and for us, do you see that?” She nodded along, sniffling as the tears eased up and thumbs caressed her cheeks.

“I-I just want you to know that you really are my choice a-always,” she hiccuped out. After hearing that a couple tears then rolled down Mabel’s cheeks.

“I need you to know that I’ve never questioned that. I promise. I know you and your heart and how much you love me. I love you, and you’ll always be my choice, too.”

They shared a quick kiss before falling back into each other for another long hug. They only broke apart when they heard two cups being set down in front of them on the counter. Turning around they saw Lazy Susan with two to-go milkshakes.

“Shakes always make me feel better—on the house.” The girls smiled and grabbed their cups, deciding to get some fresh air and walking towards the door hand-in-hand.

Lazy Susan waved goodbye, “ENJOY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is every mean girl in any show named Tiffany? It seems like that to me, anyways! Sorry to all the Tiffany’s out there. I believe you’re all super kind people!
> 
> Fun Fact: One of Pacifica’s two friends in the show is actually named Tiffany (as seen in season 2 episode 3: The Golf War when the Lilliputtians take her phone while she’s tied up at the windmill hole & prank text someone named Tiffany a mean message). I think it’s the girl with magenta hair that Alex Hirsch’s sister Ariel voices (another fun fact)! Sabrina I just pulled out of nowhere.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment! Thanks for being patient with me being gone, it’ll be good to get fics going again on a regular basis!
> 
> Much Love,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
